ABSTRACT This application for a K24 award is to continue to support Dr. Gary Curhan, which will allow him to pursue his passion for mentoring junior investigators and to expand his work in clinical investigation. His research focuses on the prevention of common diseases by investigating scientifically and clinically important questions and exploring the role of modifiable factors, chiefly in the areas of nephrology and mineral metabolism. His long- term objectives remain focused on examining and challenging existing beliefs and commonly accepted practices, with the goal of motivating important changes in clinical practice and understanding to improve the health of individuals. Currently, he is the principal investigator or co-investigator of NIH-funded studies examining risk factors for a variety of conditions and topics including nephrolithiasis, oxalate nephropathy, primary hyperparathyroidism, gout, hearing loss, hypertension, cardiovascular disease, and interactions between adrenal and parathyroid hormones. He is studying diet, lifestyle factors, genetic contributions and biomarkers in large cohort studies based at the Channing Division of Network Medicine. Dr. Curhan has mentored over 45 individuals, and nearly all are in academic settings. He is currently the primary mentor for 6 midlevel/junior faculty nephrologists (4 are Principal Investigators of 2 NIH grants each, 1 with a K-award, and 1 with a foundation grant) and 3 nephrology fellows supported by NIH training grants or a foundation grant. He also serves as the secondary mentor to many junior faculty (including 3 with K-awards) and fellows. He is actively involved in teaching and mentoring in didactic Masters degree programs. The centerpiece of training of new mentees will be a mentored research project. In addition, the training will include didactic course work at the Harvard School of Public Health, training in the responsible conduct of research, the preparation of manuscripts and grants, and formal presentations in a stimulating and vibrant research environment. The award will support an examination of contributors to differences in incidence of nephrolithiasis between men and women and will also launch the first prospective study of risk factors for nephrolithiasis in adolescents and young adults, which will broaden our understanding of a variety of common conditions in addition to nephrolithiasis. Trainees will directly benefit by their involvement in this project and the multiple related ongoing projects of Dr. Curhan. Support by this K24 award will allow Dr. Curhan to continue to mentor individuals who wish to pursue careers in clinical investigation, particularly those interested in nephrology. These individuals will make important contributions to our understanding of disease and to improving the public?s health.